Noche Fatal
by Sakufannel
Summary: ¿Qué pasó la última noche de vida de Elizabeth Liddell? Una joven de 18 años que ha sido perseguida por un ex-alumno de su padre. Sin saber un acto desató la locura de Angus Bumby.


Esta idea surgió gracias a una amiga, (Ya sabes quién) Siempre hemos leído la versión de Alice sobre el incendio, ¿pero cómo fue para Elizabeth?

Espero les guste y no olviden dejar un Review, eso me haría muy feliz y me anima a seguir.

* * *

Me despido de mis viejos amigos y me dirijo a la estación de Waterloo para irme a mi casa después de visitar a mi amiga Jane, estoy a punto de llegar al tren sin ningún problema, cuando lo veo.

Escondido detrás de un pilar uno de los viejos alumnos de papá, me acercaría a saludarlo si no fuera él, Angus Bumby, no sé qué tiene ese sujeto que hace que mi cuerpo tiemble pero de miedo, hay algo en él que me aterra. Y lo peor es que cree que estoy enamorada de él, y que debo dejar de jugar con sus sentimientos.

Ese cabrón asqueroso, no soporto ni mirarlo en pintura, y más aún después de la vez que intentó tocarme, sin duda de todos los seres humanos, él es al que más odio.

Camino algo más rápido para intentar perderlo pero sé que sigue detrás de mí, siento su mirada fija así que me junto en el tumulto de personas y busco a los guardias.

Llamo al mismo guardia que me protegió la última vez, gracias al cielo me reconoce y me ayuda. Me empieza a escoltar hasta que no vemos a Bumby.

-Gracias oficial-sonrió aliviada al escuchar el tren. Y veo al oficial marcharse, me giro lista para tomar el tren cuando…

-¡Elizabeth!-oírle decir mi nombre hace que lo odie-¿Qué haces hablando con ese sujeto?.me reprochó.

- No es nada que le importe-le contesto con enojo.

-No deberías hablar con otros hombres-me contesta algo molesto.

-Estúpido-pienso-Mis acciones no le incumben, ahora lárguese que no quiero verlo.

-¡Ya basta!-me grita-¡Estoy harto de que juegues conmigo, no entiendes, te robaste mi corazón!

-¡No me interesa! Yo no te quiero, no me interesas… solo déjame en paz o llamaré al guardia-lo amenacé, normalmente no soy así pero este sujeto me saca de quicio-Entiende de una vez... yo no te quiero.

-Pero mi Elizabeth- en ese momento se acercó mucho a mí e intentó besarme, me alejo y no pude evitar golpearle-Te dejaré en paz querida Elizabeth… por ahora-me dijo con un tono algo raro mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa algo demente que no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

-Solo déjame en paz.

Por suerte llegó el tren y me subí lo más rápido que pude, traté de calmarme pero ese escalofrío no me dejaba en paz. Al llegar a la estación me di cuenta que estaba nevando, no era una tormenta por lo que decidí caminar.

Mala decisión. Llegué a casa algo congelada, la nieve cubría mis hombros pero apenas entré mi pequeña hermana me saludó, cuando la miré su hermosa sonrisa me provocó que olvidara el frío.

-Lizzie-me abrazó, mientras sujetaba su conejo, cuando vi ese viejo peluche que le había regalado papá se me ocurrió comprarle otro para Navidad.

-¿Hoy fuiste al País de las Maravillas?-le sonreí, no me importa que mi madre diga que no debo alentarla en sus fantasías, pero esas ilusiones son parte de ella.

-Sí, es más el gato de Cheshire no quería que regresara pero le dije que tenía que ir con mi familia.

-Wow, ese gato siempre quiere que te quedes.

-Sí, pero es que le gusta molestarme-hizo un ligero puchero.

-No creo, ¿quién le haría daño a una pequeña como tú?

-Los niños del vecindario-bajo su rostro.

-No pienses en eso, ya verás, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que hagas amigos-le sonreí-Vamos a ver a papá-le di un beso en su frente.

-¡Sí!

El resto de la tarde pasó normal, después de cenar Alice estuvo un rato en la biblioteca, la verdad no me gustaba que fuera ahí y menos cuando teníamos que usar fuego para calentarnos, antes de ir a dormir revisé que Alice no hubiera dejado el tronco encendido, me asomé y vi que estaba apagado.

Suspiré y me fui a dormir, ya entrada la noche escuché que alguien entraba a mi cuarto, debía ser Alice, tal vez tuvo una pesadilla, intenté levantarme para encender una vela.

-¿Alice, qué pasó?-pregunté al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

Esperé a que me contestara pero solo había silencio, traté de mirar mejor pero solo alcanzaba ver una sombra muy ligera por la lámpara de afuera.

Mi corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido cuando sentí que alguien se subía a mi cama, me empecé a levantar muy callada cuando sentí una mano que cubrió mi boca, sin pensarlo comencé a forcejear, pero mi fuerza no era nada comparada con la del extraño.

-Vamos Elizabeth, esto te va a gustar, después de todo era lo que querías ¿no?-dijo una voz con deseo.

Cuando escuché la voz reconocí al instante al dueño de esta, mi corazón latió con más fuerza y el miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, seguí luchando pero él logró amordazarme y después me ató de manos y pies.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas pero mis gritos eran silenciados a base de golpes sobre mi torso, al sentir el dolor comencé a temblar con fuerza y fue peor cuando empezó a tocarme.

Yo no dejaba de temblar y llorar, sentí como sus manos se resbalaban por todo mi cuerpo unos minutos, después sentí mucho dolor cuando él logró su cometido y solo cuando terminó me soltó.

Mi llanto era cada vez peor, quería que alguien me despertara y me dijera que todo había sido un sueño pero cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cuello entendí, esto me estaba pasando, este despreciable ser me había… al menos todo había terminado y cuando se marchara iba a ir con mis padres para que encerraran a este cabrón por el resto de su despreciable vida.

Me aferré a esa idea pero después de unos minutos el dolor en mi cuello empeoró, el oxígeno ya no entraba a mis pulmones. Poco a poco mis fuerzas se apagaron y mis ojos se cerraron. Sentí como sus manos se alejaban de mí y me desataban, intenté moverme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de cerrar mis ojos, fue escuchar su risa y después el sonido de una lámpara… romperse.


End file.
